


Bonding Over Animals

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Horses, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma and Xander check to see if Xander's horse won't kill Ryoma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Over Animals

Xander smiled, watching as Ryoma offered his horse an apple. For a moment the animal did not react, sniffing the offering first. Surely Xander's horse remembered the skirmishes the two had had back in the days of the war, blood and steel being spilled and clashed in wild abandon.

Briefly he worried that his horse would bite the Hoshidian. The animal had been trained for war of course; biting, trampling, and kicking were bred into it. He soon calmed and smiled when the animal instead took the apple from the palm of his hand. He smiled, walking forward as Ryoma gently stroked the animal's neck. "My mount trusts you," he noted.

"Like its rider?" Ryoma asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smiled, kissing the Hoshidian on the cheek. "Just like their rider," he agreed with a nod. "Shall I take you for a ride on them sometime?"

"I would like that," Ryoma agreed. He laughed when Xander's horse licked his cheek. "I cannot say that I like their kisses the same!" he confessed.


End file.
